Natural killer (NK) cells are a sub-population of lymphocytes, involved in immunity and in the host immune surveillance system.
NK cells are mononuclear cell that develop in the bone marrow from lymphoid progenitors, and morphological features and biological properties typically include the expression of the cluster determinants (CDs) CD16, CD56, and/or CD57; the absence of the alpha/beta or gamma/delta TCR complex on the cell surface; the ability to bind to and kill target cells that fail to express “self” major histocompatibility complex (MHC)/human leukocyte antigen (HLA) proteins; and the ability to kill tumor cells or other diseased cells that express ligands for activating NK receptors. NK cells are characterized by their ability to bind and kill several types of tumor cell lines without the need for prior immunization or activation. NK cells can also release soluble proteins and cytokines that exert a regulatory effect on the immune system; and can undergo multiple rounds of cell division and produce daughter cells with similar biologic properties as the parent cell. Upon activation by interferons and/or cytokines, NK cells mediate the lysis of tumor cells and of cells infected with intracellular pathogens by mechanisms that require direct, physical contacts between the NK cell and the target cell. Lysis of target cells involves the release of cytotoxic granules from the NK cell onto the surface of the bound target, and effector proteins such as perforin and granzyme B that penetrate the target plasma membrane and induce apoptosis or programmed cell death. Normal, healthy cells are protected from lysis by NK cells.
Based on their biological properties, various therapeutic and vaccine strategies have been proposed in the art that rely on a modulation of NK cells. However, NK cell activity is regulated by a complex mechanism that involves both stimulating and inhibitory signals.
Briefly, the lytic activity of NK cells is regulated by various cell surface receptors that transduce either positive or negative intracellular signals upon interaction with ligands on the target cell. The balance between positive and negative signals transmitted via these receptors determines whether or not a target cell is lysed (killed) by a NK cell. NK cell stimulatory signals can be mediated by Natural Cytotoxicity Receptors (NCR) such as NKp30, NKp44, and NKp46; as well as NKG2C receptors, NKG2D receptors, certain activating Killer Ig-like Receptors (KIRs), and other activating NK receptors (Lanier, Annual Review of Immunology 2005; 23:225-74). NK cell inhibitory signals can be mediated by receptors like Ly49, CD94/NKG2A, as well as certain inhibitory KIRs, which recognize major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I-molecules (Kärre et al., Nature 1986; 319:675-8; Öhlén et al, Science 1989; 246:666-8). These inhibitory receptors bind to polymorphic determinants of MHC class I molecules (including HLA class I) present on other cells and inhibit NK cell-mediated lysis.
KIRs, sometimes also referred to as Killer Inhibitory Receptors, have been characterized in humans and non-human primates, and are polymorphic type 1 trans-membrane molecules present on certain subsets of lymphocytes, including NK cells and some T cells. KIRs interact with determinants in the alpha 1 and 2 domains of the MHC class I molecules and, as described above, distinct KIRs are either stimulatory or inhibitory for NK cells.
The nomenclature for KIRs is based upon the number of extracellular domains (KIR2D and KIR3D having two and three extracellular Ig-domains, respectively) and whether the cytoplasmic tail is long (KIR2DL or KIR3DL) or short (KIR2DS or KIR3DS). The presence or absence of a given KIR is variable from one NK cell to another within the NK population present in a single individual. Among humans, there is also a relatively high level of polymorphism of KIR genes, with certain KIR genes being present in some, but not all individuals. The expression of KIR alleles on NK cells is stochastically regulated, meaning that, in a given individual, a given lymphocyte may express one, two, or more different KIRs, depending on the genoptype of the individual. The NK cells of a single individual typically express different combinations of KIRs, providing a repertoire of NK cells with different specificities for MHC class I molecules.
Certain KIR gene products cause stimulation of lymphocyte activity when bound to an appropriate ligand. The activating KIRs all have a short cytoplasmic tail with a charged trans-membrane residue that associates with an adapter molecule having an Immunoreceptor Tyrosine-based Activation Motifs (ITAMs) which transduce stimulatory signals to the NK cell. By contrast, inhibitory KIRs have a long cytoplasmic tail containing Immunoreceptor Tyrosine-based Inhibitory Motif (ITIM), which transduce inhibitory signals to the NK cell upon engagement of their MHC class I ligands. The known inhibitory KIRs include members of the KIR2DL and KIR3DL subfamilies. Inhibitory KIRs having two Ig domains (KIR2DL) recognize HLA-C allotypes: KIR2DL2 (formerly designated p58.2) and the closely related, allelic gene product KIR2DL3 both recognize “group 1” HLA-C allotypes (including HLA-Cw1, -3, -7, and -8), whereas KIR2DL1 (p58.1) recognizes “group 2” HLA-C allotypes (such as HLA-Cw2, -4, -5, and -6). The recognition by KIR2DL1 is dictated by the presence of a Lys residue at position 80 of HLA-C alleles. KIR2DL2 and KIR2DL3 recognition is dictated by the presence of an Asn residue at position 80 in HLA-C. Importantly, the great majority of HLA-C alleles have either an Asn or a Lys residue at position 80. Therefore, KIR2DL1, -2, and -3 collectively recognize essentially all HLA-C allotypes found in humans. One KIR with three Ig domains, KIR3DL1 (p70), recognizes an epitope shared by HLA-Bw4 alleles. Finally, KIR3DL2 (p140), a homodimer of molecules with three Ig domains, recognizes HLA-A3 and -A11.
Although multiple inhibitory KIRs and/or other MHC class I-specific inhibitory receptors (Moretta et al, Eur J Immunogenet. 1997; 24(6):455-68; Valiante et al, Immunol Rev 1997; 155:155-64; Lanier, Annu Rev Immunol 1998; 16:359-93) may be co-expressed by NK cells, in any given individual's NK repertoire there are cells that express only a single KIR, and thus are inhibited only by specific MHC class I alleles (or alleles belonging to the same group of MHC class I allotypes). Human MHC class I molecules often are referred to as Human Histocompatibility Antigen (HLA) class I.
NK cell populations or clones that are KIR-ligand mismatched with respect to their targets, i.e., that express KIRs which do not recognize any HLA molecule of a host, have been shown to mediate potent, life-saving anti-tumor responses after allogeneic bone-marrow transplantation in leukemia patients (Ruggeri et al., Science 2002, 295:2097-2100). The underlying mechanism is believed to be that HLA mismatched hematopoietic transplantation leads to the expansion of donor-derived NK cells expressing KIR which do not recognize any HLA ligands in the recipient, and thus are not inhibited via KIR. These allogeneic NK clones exert potent anti-tumor activity. This response is very strong in patients diagnosed with acute myeloid leukaemia (AML), and treated with KIR-MHC mismatched haplo-identical transplants. One way of reproducing this effect by pharmacological treatment of a patient would be to administer reagents that block the KIR/HLA interaction to activate the patient's endogenous NK cells.
Certain monoclonal antibodies specific for KIR2DL1 have been shown to block the interaction of KIR2DL1 with “group 2” HLA-C allotypes, such as HLA-Cw4 (Moretta et al., J Exp Med 1993; 178:597-604), and to promote NK-mediated lysis of target cells that express those HLA-C allotypes. Monoclonal antibodies against KIR2DL2/3 that block the interaction of KIR2DL2/3 with HLA-Cw3 or similar allotypes have also been described (Moretta et al., J Exp Med 1993; 178:597-604). Such antibodies are not ideal for use in clinical situations, as the development of two therapeutic monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) and administration of both of such antibodies or a selection of one of such antibodies (after appropriate diagnosis) would be required to treat all potential patients, depending on whether any given patient was expressing group 1 or group 2 HLA-C allotypes.
Watzl et al. (Tissue Antigens 2000; 56:240-247) produced cross-reacting murine antibodies recognizing multiple isotypes of KIRs, but those antibodies did not potentiate the lytic activity of NK cells. Further, Spaggiari et al. (Blood 2002; 99:1706-1714 and Blood 2002; 100:4098-4107) carried out experiments utilizing numerous murine monoclonal antibodies against various KIRs. One of those antibodies, NKVSF1 (also known as Pan2D), was reported to recognize a common epitope of KIR2DL1 (CD158a), KIR2DL2 (CD158b) and KIR2DS4 (p50.3). Shin et al. (Hybridoma 1999; 18:521-7) also reported the production of two monoclonal antibodies, denoted A210 and A803g, capable of binding to all of KIR2DL1, KIR2DL3, and KIR2DS4. However, for therapeutic use of an antibody in blocking the inhibitory KIRs of a patient's NK cells, the fewer activating KIR molecules an antibody cross-reacts with, the better, since blockade of activating receptors could impair the stimulation of NK cells. Thus, an antibody having the antigen-binding characteristics of NKVSF1, A210, or A803g would not be optimal in a clinical setting. Additionally, the use of murine monoclonal antibodies in the treatment of a human patient may result in a host immune-response against the antibodies, thus compromising the efficacy of the treatment.
Accordingly, practical and effective approaches for the therapeutic modulation of inhibitory KIRs have not been made available so far in the art.